


Twister and Firewhisky

by geekygingergirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cliche, Dumbledore's Army, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Order of the Phoenix AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekygingergirl/pseuds/geekygingergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The DA gathers for a bit of a morale booster with help from an enchanted Twister board.<br/>Mostly Dean/Seamus with mentions of Hermione/Ron, Harry/Cho, Lavender/Parvati, Fred/Angelina/George.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister and Firewhisky

The DA is gathered in the Room of Requirement, but something is decidedly different. Instead of a feel of determination and purpose, the air is full of laughter and laziness. Students are spread out, laying on cushions and armchairs. It’s a party, complete with firewhisky and—

“Twister!” Dean Thomas says enthusiastically, holding up the multicolored box. His words are greeted with a few squeals from muggleborns, but mostly silent confusion.

“What, mate?” Seamus Finnigan laughs, looking skeptically at the box.

“You aren’t telling my you haven’t played Twister,” Dean says, staring at Seamus very seriously. 

“No,” Seamus says, and a few more no’s echo through the crowd.

“That’s it, we’re playing,” Dean says firmly, and there are some whoops.

“I call doing the spinner,” Hermione says hurriedly.

“I was thinking we could enchant i-“

“I’ve got it,” she insists, going a bit pink. “But first I’m going to the bathroom.” Hermione grabs the box straight out of Dean’s hands and marches to the bathroom they’ve arranged in the back of the room. Dean shrugs, and everyone turns back to their previous activities. A few minutes later, she returns and whispers something in Dean’s ear. He grins, and nods, and she calls out to the group. “Alright everyone, we’re playing Twister. Now. No exceptions.”

They crowd back around like sheep, eager to investigate this muggle game that’s causing so much excitement. “It’s quite easy to play, actually,” Hermione explains. “Normally the mat’s smaller, but I’ve expanded it so everyone can play at once,” she says, unrolling the mat, covered in row upon row of bright dots. “You play in turns, and the spinner assigns each person a color, and an appendage. For example, yellow, and right hand.” Dean demonstrates, placing his hand down on the correctly coloured circle.  
“How is this fun?” Lavender Brown says bluntly, turning up her nose.

“You’ll start getting tangled together. And it was originally marketed as a sex game,” Hermione says primly, knowing that alone will be enough to pique Lavender’s interest, and there are considerably more whoops this time. Hermione rolls her eyes.

They begin, Hermione calling out colors and body parts, grinning in delight that her spell has worked as she sees Harry awkwardly being forced to stretch a hand between Cho Chang’s arm and leg, and Angelina Johnson getting tangled between both of the Weasley twins. Her eyes widen a bit when she spots Lavender and Parvati reaching around each other at the far end of the board, the girls giggling and blushing. Meanwhile, Ron is steadily moving towards Hermione herself. The best parts are when a couple—or, she noticed on more than one occasion, a love triangle—would collapse, always on top of each other, always in a fit of laughter and whispers. 

Soon, it is down to only three people; Ron, crouched, bored, on the edge of the mat nearest Hermione (he really has it too easy, she thinks with a tiny smile), and Dean and Seamus, whose limbs are almost indistinguishable in their knot. The spinner is rolled again for Dean, and Hermione gasps delightedly. “Purple, left hand,” she says, knowing exactly what that means. Dean lunges for the circle, looking Seamus right in the eye as their faces crash together, lips meeting for a second before they topple over, Dean straight on top of the other boy, and starts kissing in earnest. Dean straddles Seamus, the shorter boy’s hands working their way up under Dean’s shirt with a certainty that makes it clear that this is not their first kiss. There is a brief, stunned silence, and then the room breaks out in cheers and wolf whistles as the boys sit up, disheveled and grinning.

“So,” Seamus says, loudly, rumpling his hair. “We just did that. Questions?” There’s a wicked grin on his face.

“Complaints? Needs to run screaming to the church and exorcise us?” Dean adds playfully, leaning into Seamus so that they’re practically in each other’s laps.

“Seems pretty clear to me,” Ernie MacMillan snorts.

Hermione beams.


End file.
